Infinite stratos: A new era, the rise of the Corruption Parallaxis
by HOD Antoine29
Summary: It was a few days ago, the IS Academy was attacked by four IS-like unmanned machines and is now in ruins, and they knew that those weren't ISes. Orimura Ichika has now gone missing and is nowhere to be found, and he needs to help a mysterious man, the creator of those machines, to save the world.
1. Epilogue: Introduction to the Parallaxis

Infinite Stratos: The beginning of a new era, the rise of the [Corruption Parallaxis]

In a dark eerie room in an inconspicuous place, full of clutter from newspapers, mangas, light novels to junk food, magazines, and packs of instant noodles. A man sat at the gigantic throne-like chair while facing multiple hologram windows and used at least 5 key boards, to type at an amazing speed as the hologram windows displayed rapidly changing numbers and graphs. He frowned hastily due to disappointment as he took a sip of a cup of coffee and then he quickly typed again and then his face was displayed in the hologram screen, and clearly one could say that this man was recording himself.

He looked like a middle aged man about 20 years of age, black hair, deep blue eyes, and he wore glasses. His features seemed to be bit friendly from his expression which is free from worry to his warm smile always seen which also made one forget about his disappointed frown a few moments ago, and his quite annoying behavior, and speaking of his behavior it was one of the reasons why this person's said to be friendly but in contrary to that he doesn't want to be with anybody, and hates other people, nevertheless he's got a fairly friendly personality that he shows to others, but only if he's interested of the person.

"[Computer set recording]"

He said the command as the hologram screen started to record him.

* * *

Hello there! I'm professor Kunimitsu Ienaga, though it's my pseudonym that's the name I could give you right now or if you want to be casual just call me 'Professor'. As you know there was a lot of disturbances these few days that had passed like the attack of at least 4 mysterious IS like unmanned units at the IS Academy which is now in ruins due to the attack, and the world wide attack of _those machines_ around the world, which caused the hapless fall of many major countries like America, China, Russia and many more…they were as you know are subdued by _those machines _and now many of the IS users are held as captives of _those machines _but fortunately most of them had survived their atrocious attack, and now formed 'resistance' fighting _those machines_. The only thing I could say about that is…

-I'm sorry

I, Kunimitsu Ienaga had created a machine just like the IS…about that many said that I just copied the IS but it was not true my machine's completely different from _her's_. Anyway going back I had created a machine just like the IS a few years before the appearance of the great 'Shirokishi'. It was an outstanding machine that I called 'Parallaxis' which made the saying 'Only an IS could defeat another IS' not a fact anymore but again I shall repeat myself, it was created a few years before the Shirokishi's appearance.

The IS had many variants, like long distanced, close distanced, special armed, armor focused, and mobility focused and many more but the 'Parallaxis' only had one variant, the 'Adaptive Evolution' the 'Parallaxis' itself could adapt to any situation like dealing with multiple long range weapon-using enemies even its weapons isn't designed for dealing with them, multiple enemies, strong bombardment, just anything. To put it simply let's say that if the 'Parallaxis' unit doesn't have any weapons to beat the crap out of its enemies who uses long range rifles it will instantly create a weapon very fit to deal with the enemy and just like that.

The IS is somehow equipped with the Passive Inertia Canceller and auxillary drives to lessen the load and float but the 'Parallaxis' isn't equipped by those nonetheless it can still float with the technology that controls the 'pull' of Earth around it, as we all know weight is caused by gravity right? It can cancel or even lessen the pull of Earth making the 'Parallaxis' able to float and the user able to carry the weapons…speaking about the user yeah just like the IS the 'Parallaxis' can be used by a human but not only women ok? That would be frickin sexist!

Also the 'Parallaxis' can connect to the inner consciousness of the user letting the 'Parallaxis' move as the user wants or even evade and save the user…in short the 'Parallaxis' knows how to sync with its user perfectly and increases the reaction time of the user, therefore letting the user to move as fast as the unit. On the programming um…it's kinda like the IS…since I did helped _her_ a little in the programming of the IS and made the IS soft ware that has it's setting vary based on the core unlimited circuit…as for the connection well the 'Parallaxis' has its own core network letting message exchange, even thought exchange and data backup and data copying…also it can transfer info…

Hmm let's say that that this 'Parallaxis' met a certain enemy and had already adapted to it then it will send other information to the available 'Parallaxis' and then when the other 'Parallaxis' meet that certain enemy it will be ready to face it, cool right? But to tell you this the most different thing of the 'Parallaxis' from the IS is that it has a mind of its own and picks its own user but there are some that are not picky and ready for use…

And here starts the problem due to its consciousness and the advance nanomachine technology that I put in it, it became the dreaded [Corruption Parallaxis] that can corrupt the minds of human beings turning them into drones working for a single unknown goal or in the worst case the [Corruption Parallaxis] turning the user into an [Corruption Parallaxis] developed with a biological body somewhat like a cyborg…and now has defeated the IS users, turning the IS into obsolete weapons that can't stand a chance against the 'Parallaxis' or should I say the [Corruption Parallaxis].

The whole world is now in a dire situation and the world's only hope is to kill and turn off the Corruption Parallaxis's main 'system core' a large control system or should I say an egg containing the strongest of all [Corruption Parallaxis], the [Resonance of the Twilight] the first [Corruption Parallaxis] that I have made…so that ends this day's log and good bye…

Really right now I need to find _her_, Shinonono Tabane-chan, my high school (some sort of genius) Kouhai to help me a little…

* * *

"[End recording]"

He uttered the command and with that the hologram screen finished recording and he then lay in the chair looking at the ceiling, somewhat happy but inside him he was very sad and disillusioned of himself since he knew himself that he created a monster that now has almost conquered the world with its overwhelming power that he knew. He let out a long sigh of tiredness and then a sudden creak was heard and that was a very familiar sound for him coming from the opening door which made him turn his chair to face the door.

The one who stood there was a woman in her early 20s, black colored silky hair, gray eyes which made her look like blind but she wasn't . One could describe her as an unusual beauty that you wouldn't see anywhere and that was the truth, her worn-out suit emphasized her unbelievably beautiful yet sexy curvatures really fit for a model or one should say her figure even transcended a model. Her expression was full of sternness yet one could perceive her fairly foolish behavior at times.

"Well it seems surprising but Orimura Ichika's awake after a few days of continuous slumber"

She informed him as she got near as she kicked off the clatter clearing her way to him.

"That doesn't seem to be surprising he is Ichika-kun after all, the younger brother of the Brunhilde(World's strongest)…so is he alright Irene?"

"Yeah but it was Chifuyu's skills that won her the title of Brunhilde(World's strongest) you know? Well he is alright and maybe tomorrow he'll wake up."

"Is that so? Well good I need his help."

Kunimitsu really did need that young man that was why he saved him from the attack of his [Corruption Parallaxis] units that attacked the IS Academy, speaking of that 4, it was enough to defeat all the IS users in the academy and prompting them to flee for no they knew no matter what they do they can't beat those [Corruption Parallaxis]. Why did he need the help of that young man? It was very simple…

"Why did you even need his help why not his sister?"

"Because he's the world's first male IS pilot and it will be less fun if I get his sister…also the 'resistance' need her as a leader of some sorts…"

Under her serious gaze, he stood up and got to the old black closet just at the side at the room and he got the expensive suit and wore it over his white long sleeved polo and then got the pants then removed the trousers that he wore then put on the black pants. He fixed his glasses and then looked at her with an intent as he walked to her then he wore his black shoes. Now he exactly looks like a young professional or rather a suave spy straight from a spy movie.

"Well you really pick your entertainment first before the world's safety haa…"

"You bet!"

Soon finding that he was ready, Irene lead him going to the room where Orimura Ichika's still closing his eyes, sleeping after saving his 'friends' from the attack.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading...R&R...**


	2. Chapter 1:A day in the mysterious island

Shift 01: A day in a mysterious Island…

That day…I can't remember anything…my vision is fully blurry…what happened?

No, wait there's one thing I can remember it was that time, Houki reached for me! The whole academy was in fire, most ISes were deployed and now fighting I don't know how many IS looking things that annihilated all of them…The personal IS users, namely me, Houki, Cecilia, Charl, Rin, Laura and Kanzashi including the sempais from the other years tried to fight but those _things_' powers were in a different league than the IS and of course we were beaten badly…

Come to think of it where am I? This seemed to be a place I'm not familiar with but I feel a certain feeling inside me that I already came here before…that's weird…

The strong breeze made my hair flutter and the only thing I can see is I'm in a wide grass land and as I step forward I can already feel the wetness of the ground and it was somewhat hot maybe due to the sun's heat It would seem that I'm not wearing any shoes or so…I can see mountains a few kilometers from here…

Where is this place? What's the occasion now? I have no idea at all.

I can feel the heat directly making me comfortable…eh? There's a girl, who has grayish hair which makes me remember of Laura but her hair is a bit darker than Laura's… her hair too fluttered in the air, I can only stare at her in a daze and I didn't want to call her out even so I continued to the girl standing in front of a big stone pillar.

The occasional breeze felt comfortable, and I stared at the scenery in front of me in a trance-like state.

I walked until I was a few meters from her then she looked at me, she has hazel colored eyes and surprisingly her hair color changed from gray to black.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

I tried asking her but she didn't reply and just fixed the hem of her skirt as she smiled at me…then she looked at me directly.

"Ichika-kun can you tell him that I love him? Also tell him that I'm fulfilling his dreams of cleaving reality ok? I am doing this so that I can give this world to him…please tell him that I love him, and I'm ready to destroy the world for him."

"Eh? What are you—"

* * *

"Hmm he doesn't seem to wake up…"

I made my voice a bit low so that Irene who was preparing tea in the mini kitchen like thing in Orimura-kun's room will not hear me…I tried poking his face all over again as I did a few hours ago…Muu, this is getting tiring and boring you know? But I wonder why his vital signs are okay but why isn't he waking up? That's really weird I want to see what can he do, but from all the videos of him that I got, it will seem that this child's a bit or should I say, really weak than what I expect…

Come to think of his life was really like a story of a fucking lucky guy who gained an international harem! Shit I want to smack him while he's sleeping I'm older than him but I didn't even had a girlfriend for once! And what more a Harem for once! Fuck this guy! I want to kill him and to make the world fair!

"WHA!"

Suddenly he woke up, full of sweat looking all around as if he was being chased by someone…well this is already a miracle he woke up after getting lots of fractured bones, his body getting almost smashed…thinking of it, it makes me kind of guilty…hehehehe I sorry Orimura-kun! And I'm saying this in advance! I'm sorry, I'll make you fall for me and hurt you! I fixed the voice changing device that I made that can play with my voice by controlling the resonances of the vocal tractwhich produce the characteristic vocal formants and also controlling the 'train of pulse' that the human diaphragm action produces by pushing the air from the lungs into the vocal folds producing a periodic train pulses

Fufufu now with my fucking perfect crossdress and with the special breast pads that can fully mimic the feeling of a woman's breast, and the things I used to change my body shape and with the help of one friend of mine (Giving me a perfect make over cutting my eyebrows and destroying all the acne then making me look like a girl and removing all the body hair except from my hair on the head) I now look exactly like a female version of myself! Even it's kind of awkward to be wearing this very skimpy dress I will do this to take revenge! Even if I get killed by Irene! But it seems to be ok for her, but she's still stopping her laughter…Come to think of it wearing this underwear…alright no c-c-co-comm-comment about that!

"Ku…kukukukuku…th-the Professor…kukuku ! Hahaha! Crossdressing!"

"Oi oi! Why are yo-you laughing!"

"Why it is funny! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shit now this kind of thing happens…I took a gaze at Orimura-kun who was still not talking not even fixing his disheveled hair then he looked at me.

"O-oh! I'm Claudia Williams! P-p-pleased to meet you! Y-you-you're Ichika Orimura-kun right?!"

"Y-yeah! I'm Ichika Orimura….where am I?"

Yosh! HAHAHAHAHA I will take revenge! I will take it! WHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

It was about 5:43 PM the sun beautifully dyed everything in a yellow-orange shade, a few kilometers down one could hear the slow waves of the sea, and the very sweet smell of the sea-side, seeing this one can only enjoy its great magnificence.

He was in a fully white room, even the ceilings were white that makes him feel as if he was in a white world but of course not all the things in this room were white, near the door which was in his left side was a small brown kitchen where one can do simple dishes, the floor was light brown and wood-like in looks, and on his right was a very great view that he can only stare at a daze, in did to that and rubbed his drowsy eyes and took a gaze of a girl beside him, smiling seemingly happy to see him awake, seeing that girl Ichika was full of confusion simply because he had never saw this girl once in his life.

She was about 20 years old if one will base on her height and looks, silky long blonde hair that almost covered her back, her eyes were in hazel in color that seemingly radiate happiness, her eyes were definitely enough to make the eyes pale in difference of beauty, she wore a simple cardigan over her blouse that somewhat emphasized her beauty instead of her shape, but her shape was indeed far superior than any models that one can see, on her head was a brown beret that made her a bit cute, but telling the truth she truly is cute.

While watching her Ichika quickly thought of something, it was everything that happened in that day which sent chills to his spine and made him widen his eyes, it was the day that he got separated from Houki and the others, he was quickly filled with worry that covered him and specially his heart, sweat began dripping from his forehead and all over body, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to stand but his body hurt all over, why? Why can't I stand? Ichika wanted to stand but he can't. Seeing his futile effort the girl beside him, Claudia, touched his hand to console the young man.

"Orimura-kun, don't stand, you can't stand, don't you understand? I know you want to help Houki-chan, and the others but you'll be a pain in the butt if you help them now."

"B-bu-but…"

She touched his lips and neared him, then she slowly as if seducing him neared her face to his ears, Ichika quickly blushed just by smelling her sweet caramel scent, the hypnotizing smell wafted his smile, which put him in a transient trance that seemed like it was forever, but he of course as a young man enjoyed it but he quickly banished his thoughts and stared at her bewitching eyes.

"Don't even try to ok?~ I am a sempai of Tabane-chan and Chifuyu-chan so don't worry ok?~ Here I'll prove it…~"

"Chifuyu-nee?!"

"Yeah…"

She quickly got away from him and swayed her hand gracefully at the air and summoned a hologram window then skillfully tapped and swayed at the screen then she showed him a picture of 3 girls, one black haired girl seemingly not happy crossing her arms while looking at the camera's lens that time, another one posing cheerfully while holding an arm of a seemingly shocked or somewhat forced blonde girl who was higher than the two and all them wore a reminiscent deep blue sailor uniform that her sister wore when she was in high school.

"Th-tha-that's really Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-san…are you their friend?"

"Ye-yeah something like that…"

The girl's expression quickly twisted when he asked that seemingly thinking of something or one should say remembering something embarrassing as she replied to Ichika in a very stuttered and nervous face…She then straightened her expression and smiled at him with a forced smile…

"We-well you can say that were friends, Ichika-kun since I'm on the same league of those two, using an IS I'm on the same level of Chifuyu-chan, and as smart as Tabane…"

"Th-that means you were involved with the making of the IS?!"

She looked away from him and made a grim expression, hinting that she did something wrong in fact she did do something that Ichika might hate her because of that single thing that she did, seeing this Ichika wanted to console her but before he could do that thing she looked at him and bowed down to the floor as if paying respect to an emperor of some sorts but it was really due to apologizing to him for he was about to know that she was the reason he was injured and almost killed, she was the creator of those machine who attacked the IS academy and subdued all leading countries in the world.

"I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY! I'M SORRY ICHIKA-KUN! I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE MACHINES WHO ATTACKED IS ACADEMY! I'M VERY SORRY!"

Ichika's expression quickly twisted due to that, she endangered all the girls in the academy which is now in ruins, thinking of that alone he was filled with confusion, anger, and sadness, but all of that anger was dominating in his heart he wanted to hurt her but his arms were quickly restrained by a black girl in a cheap, bit worn out suit who had a very stern expression somewhat angry expression.

"Quite being very reckless you fucking reckless bastard why don't you stop that a little and hear the story? The Professor is a good person, at least hear his…I mean her story."

"I-I'm sorry about that…"

Ichika quickly calmed after hearing what the other girl said and now got back to staring at her, seeing that Ichika has already calmed down she then starts explaining everything that happened.

* * *

The thing that I can tell you is that machines has a consciousness the same as a human's consciousness, which myself programed, the basing of its consciousness was my own, accessing my brain's 'consciousness' and my memories, I copied my consciousness and memories by connecting my brain to the first Parallaxis then modified it, thus forming a new consciousness for the Parallaxis, thankfully it didn't damage my brain.

It was about a few days ago when I was fixing some settings on the [Resonance of the Twilight]'s programming, it was just like any normal day for me fixing it, calibrating its systems, and doing things when it...

"Do you want to destroy reality?"

It was question coming from the [Resonance of the Twilight]'s consciousness who took form of a fictional girl who I've made in high school and loved since high school, a girl who might be fictional but thanks to technology she became what you call an AI, an artificial intelligence, but I know she too in consciousness was human, [Resonance of the Twilight] has its own feelings, it gets angry, it gets happy, it gets sad, it gets joyful and it feels love...I didn't want to refer to it as a machine, but as person that I love, and she even not in turn loves me too...

Her name was Claudia but her original name was Allison.

Knowing my Misanthropic views of the world, hating it for forsaking me and all of its crappy people that I've met, she desired of 'cleaving' reality and wanted to destroy this world and put all the humans under my control...

Hearing that I began sealing or turning off the systems of [Resonance of the Twilight] no...Claudia's systems, I began freezing all its or should I say her systems that will now begin destroying the world...

"Wh-what are you doing? I am fulfilling your wish, I am fulfilling your dream!"

"I know but that! I don't want that!"

"That is what you want...I-I Love yo and I'll do this for you!"

"What are you saying?!"

The she override my control and broke free from the restrictions, now the [Resonance of the Twilight] is moving on its own, casting a metal body and using her connection to the core network that uses the core unlimited circuit that can evolve and adapt, a thing that I developed with my own and just helped Tabane-chan and controlled the other Parallaxis and got away...I can call this as a very usual plot that you will see in an anime or light novel of some sorts...

They got out and now after just a few hours she has subdued the world...I know I was the cause but Claudia didn't understand what I was saying...

* * *

"And that was everything...I'm sorry for being like this...I'm very sorry...I'm sorry for destroying Byakushiki Setsura but..."

Seeing what has really happened, Ichika thought that it was really her, Claudia's fault the same time he wanted to hit her the same time he didn't want to do that...he then slowly looked at his right arm and again widened his eyes seeing that Byakushiki's closed form wasn't there, seeing that a certain anxiety attacked him and covered his heart for some inexplicable reason...

"Here, the new Byakushiki Setsura, my upgraded version of it, full of new things that will increase its powers and solve its practical energy consumption...since Houki and the Akatsubaki's not here..."

"Oh yeah! Houki and the others!"

Hearing the name of his first childhood friend from the lips of the blonde maiden who had a gloomy expression.

"They're all okay, Orimura-kun...I'll say this I'm sorry...current all of the personal IS users from all over the Earth have formed an international alliance, a 'resistance' to fight Claudia, I only hope that they wont be corrupted..."

"Eh? Corrupted? What do you mean..."

"Professor I'll explain this"

"No Irene, let me..."

She slowly stood while wearing the same gloomy expression from a few moments ago...she then slowly yet gracefully got Ichika's right wrist and then she showed him a sweet smile, a smile that seemed to be a bit mischievous smile, in another angle it was a smile of happiness.

"Parallaxis has its own ability the [Corruption] able to brainwash and control people who are users of it...and I have made the only weapon that can destroy it, and only you can use it using your Byakushiki...smile now hero, you're the only one who can save the world, help my find Tabane and Chifuyu will you?"

"I don't know why...but if I can save the world, I'll do it."

"Good that's the spirit Ichika"

He resolved himself and stared at these two women who were just beside him, the two women smiled at him seeing how resolved he is.

"I'm Irene Chamberlin pleased to meet you Ichika."

"I-I'm Or-Orimura Ichika..."

"Good, Orimura-kun let us start training...I'll be your coach!~"

Ichika's expression quickly turned into a weird one, seeing another girl wanting to coach him, he didn't want another but...

"Judging from your expression, I say that you don't want me as a coach right? Well then perhaps let's decide using a duel, If you beat me using a an upgraded version of Uchigane even just once I'll let you go out of this island using your new Byakushiki-"

Ichika's expression lightened up hearing that and then he quickly smiled as if he has won something.

"All right that will be-"

"I wont be using an IS that means I'll be unarmed and you'll be using an IS"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!"

Orimura Ichika's shocked and dumbfounded shriek was heard, and that shriek was because he knew that no unarmed or even armed human can beat an IS as the two women smiled seeing his 'cute'(According to them) expression..

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it people...I do the epic man or should I say crossdresser who's unarmed vs Ichika-kun who'll be using the 'upgraded' version of Uchigane oohhh...who will win?**

**Anyway I'm still thinking what weapons will the new Byakushiki has...I dont have any Idea right now but meh...I'm pretty sure that I'm going to have an Idea soon**

**I hope you enjoyed the very classic cliche chapter of mine...sigh I guess I suck at writing...**


	3. Chapter 2: Byakushiki's return

Shift 02: Byakushiki's return (part 1)

"Oi Idiot why did you even crossdress?"

Irene was just behind me standing while I still wore this silly scant outfit of a beautiful girl, well of course I did that to take revenge! WHAHAHAHAHA! CURSE YOU HAREM OWNERS! CURSE YOU! I wore a dress that specialized in making some illusions, it makes my body shape just like what women in my age have and combined with expertise in makeup, breast pads that mimic the same as the girls and a skirt…No comment what's inside shit! I totally look a girl…but I can't do anything with height that is…

"Well that's to take revenge! Ouch! That hurts you know?!"

She hit me in the head with her fist…shit it still stings even for a few minutes, this woman's strength really isn't some joke, well that would be normal since she was a part of the British military some part of her life and she's also known as a brutal mercenary…just by talking about it gives me the creeps! I looked at her and puffed my cheeks just like what I usually do.

"Idiot Professor, tell me why?"

"Haa…well it will be awkward since I might use an IS in the future, and if I wore male clothes he would think that that will be weird."

We kept walking along this long dark winding tunnel underground for the battle with Orimura-kun, whom I'm pretty sure will be beaten, since it's a genius whom made his new Byakushiki Setsura is the person whom he'll be fighting, speaking about it, it was almost totally destroyed, the armor was wrecked even most parts of it a was broken and turned into pieces of useless scrap, and Setsura(the claw on its left arm) was totally destroyed and rendered useless…But I did everything I can do to salvage the core 001, thankfully it was still intact and was still ok, with that core I made another IS and modified the core a bit, without removing its memories and then made the new Byakushiki Setsura a IS-Parallaxis model, as you can say it's a sixth generation IS! Oh thankfully I salvaged Yukihira Nigata for him to use.

We continued walking while I looked at the lights that flickered in and out, now that gives me the creeps! I looked at Irene not even scared, well it seemed that she can see in the dark, with that shall I call her a bat?

"Haa…"

"Why are you even sighing?"

"Nothing I just remembered how destroyed Byakushiki was…it looked to awful"

And now that's what an IS gets after facing head on a full powered blast of a particle cannon used by a Parallaxis equipped by my classic compact quantum energy generator, it doesn't actually generate quantum energy but a quantum(meaning quantity, in this case a large amount) of energy…The Parallaxis actually generates energy every single second, that it almost doesn't lose energy, you might think that it would explode, but it wouldn't the unused energy can be stored in its packs to use later or to release it to jam the enemy's system off…and if it was used it can totally annihilate tons of ISes in just a few minutes and that's why Byakushiki was destroyed…well it was all because our Yuusha-kun tried to save Cecilia from that blast and he did saved Cecilia…speaking of Cecilia…

"Has the Forces of England receive my own little gift?"

"What you mean the IS that you made by collaborating with the British IS specialists?"

"Yeah a fifth generation as I called it! The [Aeolus] was practically cool! A long range type, with lots of fire power, lighter armor, bigger thrusters for great mobility! And it can also enhance the vision of the user, scanning it making a 3D copy making it more accurate! The aim is really precise that it can't miss! It has now six pairs of wings! The BTs were so cool that even a noob will be able to use the [BT Flexible(Deviate Fire)], well with a high BT compatibility the user can even do impossible tricks, like the [BT Controlled(Commanded fire)]! I also increased the number of BTs since it will really help! 20 optical drones that can be controlled by the mind but it can also read human consciousness letting it work on its own but it can be used normally! 8 of them are offensive BTs and the other's Defensive…the remaining 4 have each different uses that I won't reveal! It boasts hyper agility, supreme mobility, high fire rate, and machine speed that reaches almost mach 3 but it can reach mach 5! WHAHAHAHAHA! Take that world!"

"You really talk like crazy when talking about the IS…why is it even a fifth gen as you say…from what I've heard it's like a third gen only…the fourth gen has a fold out armor letting the IS do multiple tasks by changing the armor, just like armor shifting or so…and Yeah their forces received it and had given it to Cecilia."

Well that's good…Hmmm I just helped the Ojou-sama since she's at my reach that's why…but it's just weird that she got to her country without even getting a fight with one of the hundreds of Parallaxis models that kept roving around the world and fighting of the IS users. Houki's currently here with Charlotte and Lingyin but I'm afraid I don't know and I need to find where Laura and Kanzashi is…also it would be hard to send a new IS from here due to the things that happened. [Aeolus] was sent to England a few days ago before the incident and I was just following it up due to a request of friend of mine…I know I'm being racist but I just needed to help the guy since their [Silent Zephrys] was stolen…and I also owe the guys from England for providing me info around up until now and many other things I can't speak about…

"Yeah, but it's called fifth gen since it can do multiple different tasks by releasing the armor parts, it can do it the same time...no need to shift armors when you can do it the same time, like using defensive armors while being offensive like shit! It might not be as advanced as the [adaptive evolution], but the [Simultaneous Development armor] is that good that it can beat the [Fold-out armor]! The [Aeolus] refers to the kings of wind, so I thought of it and added a bit of special BTs other than the 20 that can be summoned and can control the wind current all around by sucking the air and diverting it, it can continuously control the air! The BTs also has multiple [Simultaneous Development armor]! Whahahahaha! But I think a person with a really high BT compatibility higher than that of Cecilia's can release the full capabilities of the [Aeolus], but I put my trust on her."

"haaa…there you go again, so that's the only difference?"

"No there's more…just wait for it…you'll see it when Cecilia can increase her BT compatibility, as the user gets stronger the IS will also get stronger, I made [Aeolus] to respond to its user and only its user. Anyway were here!"

I got to a single room while Irene was still following me…I looked at her like I was a cute girl who was about to get snooped(complete with the colored background and the lights) and she instantly made a weird expression…yeah! She blushed!

"Eh-eh? Wait! Wait! Wait! YOU'RE A MALE RIGHT?! STOP TRICKING ME AND JUST CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES ALREADY!"

"ehehehe you got fooled! Hahahaha-ouch!"

Again she smacked me with great force.

* * *

Hmm~Hmmm…so that's what he usually wears while training heh? That's pretty awkward urgh…and the female version's really delicious looking ehehehehe…Well I entered the arena(or you can call it a dome) and Orimura-kun was there stretching and getting ready. Meanwhile I wore this clad in black suit that resembles a leotard that had streaks of neon blue on them as designs. This suit also has the capabilities to make illusions AKA holograms to fake my form…but just to make sure I wore a black long coat. I wore gloves which help me carry a gigantic blade covered in a white cloth to protect it, well it is very special to Orimura-kun who was there and lost his IS, some tight fitting boots and a beret…why? I like berets….shit I'm thinking that I'm some kind of weird guy who crossdresses but after this I'm going to reveal who really I am or maybe…

We're currently in the underground, in the arena that I made for testing how powerful the Parallaxis is so it will suffice as a training arena, but it's a closed dome so you can't view the sky and such…

"Oi Orimura-kun! Here's Uchigane!"

I threw him a black wristband with weird designs on it, well that's the best I could do. He catches it hastily and looks at me with serious eyes, well that would just be normal since I'll be facing an IS head on without even using something or so, but that'll be easy Tabane-chan can defeat an IS without using an IS and the saying 'only an IS can beat an IS' is now destroyed and annihilated.

"Th-thank you Claudia**-**san…uh is this?"

"Uchigane, the improved version, they lightened up the armor so it will focus on speed rather than defense…added up some thrusters so that it would increase the speed, but it doesn't have other weapons…they added up some defense armaments that can be summoned around when you need it…"

"That means you're not the one who improved this?"

"No, it seems that the Japanese government took interest in developing some IS too and this is a fruit of their labor…as I can say a generation 2.5 IS that has special capabilities, and some low tech version of the advanced image interface technology which lets it have that kind of defense capabilities. The Japanese government might only have these kinds but their progress really is faster if we are going to compare them to other countries. Now wear it. I stole it or rather I blackmailed officials to give it to me…it was pretty easy if you know things. It wasn't the R&D companies in Japan like the Kuramoto research institute who made the machine it was actually the Japanese government who made that, maybe for military purposes or so…"

"Wh-what?! You stole it?! What is that you are holding to?"

"No questions kid, just wear it and let us start. Oh to tell you each country has their own secrets that they tell neither their enemies nor allies."

He wore the wristband and focused, quickly he was covered in a white light and wore an IS that resembles the Uchigane but without the gigantic physical shields that works like a kirtle as I can say…It had something with multiple spikes that looked like wings behind it while a little hallow-like object in between the wings seemed to keep the wings, the gauntlets were improved and made lighter that it looked like it was a medieval knight's gauntlet but only a bit bigger but not thicker. Hmm they also have added some armor around the chest that can protect the user from attacks that obviously might pass the absolute shield…perhaps readying against the barrier void attack used by Orimura-kun? Really sly…

"Now here, you beloved sword, Yukihira Nigata! You'll practically need it. Don't worry I didn't do something to it, I didn't even scan it…I don't wear anything that can scan it..."

I removed the cloth from it revealing the sword that is equipped with the fold-out armor and makes Byakushiki a generation 3.5, The Yukihira Nigata. I threw it to him with utter ease and he did catch it and smiled at me hinting that he's ready to fight.

"Professor you sure?"

"Tech suit. Believe in me Irene…even I hadn't study the machine I still can do it."

Irene quickly widened her eyes after hearing what I said well that would be a secret for now.

"Now show me what you got Orimura-kun!"

With a serious expression Orimura-kun readied his blade and charged at me, just like what he usually does but this will be quick…this kid doesn't know what this crossdresser can do.

* * *

Above the dome was land, full of trees, plants, shrubs, animals and some facilities, meaning that this dome was just underground, it was made like that to make it hidden an unnoticeable to people or to some involved organizations, no one would thought that this kind of thing exist nor they would take interest of the island, making this an island a perfect hideout in times of chaos like this. Inside the dome was an arena where the lights shined at the arena below them, even though the area around the center of the arena was still a bit dim and eerie, there wasn't a sound of anything but just some shouts of a young man and the vague voice of a young woman.

Residing at the side of the arena where seats reside a young woman playing with her hair watched the unbelievable battle between a young man who looked like he's about 16-17 years old, black hair and brown eyes a stereotype if she was going to be asked, and a fair complexion that was usually seen, but unlike most people his expression was very eager and very serious just like the woman who he fought. Clad in black, but still very beautiful, it seemed the black has a very different effect on her, she was like a very beautiful maiden and her beauty was just being emphasized by her clothes that were black in color. Her soft blondesilky hair fluttered as she charged, without faltering.

The man, Ichika quickly raised his hands and swung his blade, but he hesitated making the woman stop and glare at him angrily since he did stop hitting her, she wanted him to continue the fight and doesn't want him to quit. She really did wanted him to continue to see what he really can do, but she can't see or even won't see it if he's like this acting like an idiot, so she was annoyed or rather it would be more appropriate to call it, frustrated.

"Orimura-kun oi! Orimura-kun! Are you there?! What did you just do?! I thought you wanted to get out of her and save the world right?!"

"B-b-but"

"I have the ticket for you to get away from here! But you need to get it from me! Ok? The only way is to continue! Don't tell me is that all you can do?! Do you understand?!"

"Ye-yes!"

"Good let's begin again!"

She got away from him and he did the same repeating the actions they did a few moments ago, then the unbelievable battle or it shouldn't be called a battle but a suicide began again as Ichika increased the Uchigane's speed charging at her, but it seemed that she was faster than him, looking like a black blur in the ground that quickly neared him...Actually saying it she was still slower than this Uchigane who reached her before she reached him. He was still hesitant fighting a girl without an IS while he used an IS to fight her, he might not finish her but he's conscience was still screaming like a child who lost his toy, saying that what he was doing was wrong, but when he thought about his comrades, he gained a resolution that trampled his own gigantic hesitation, and made it vanish like a bubble that was popped.

Seeing his resolution, the woman smiled playfully, since she was about to do some of her dark tricks that only a few can do.

He charged at her, but even before his sword hit her, the gauntlets on her arms were removed and vanished, so does his sword that too vanished and left a few particles of light, she was nowhere to be seen but when he looked up he saw her almost doing a somersault going back. It was just like magic, Yukihira Nigata vanished the same time his gauntlets vanished, in just a blink of an eye, or even faster than that since it was fast for him who was equipped with an IS that increased his reaction speed. Evading, Ichika though on what did she do to do that? He did but as soon that he realized that it wouldn't do him good this time he stopped it and instead focused on fighting and thinking of a way to defeat her…he looked at Uchigane's heads up gear and saw that he can use missiles which he instantly fired, he was so desperate that he did that.

Explosions were heard, but he never saw her being hit by the missiles, that fact made him sigh in relief, but that sigh was the thing he shouldn't have done.

"Hmmm…really the Japanese government is good! Next year they might have an IS that's so advanced that it can trample down the current 3rd gen of most countries!"

In just a blink of an eye, she was again in front of him and got down this time, removing most of the armor even before he could react even before he could do something to counter it, but even thinking about it was useless, futile…being disarmed of his IS, Ichika tried to attack and the woman just tried to punch him, but it was a feint she got down thrusting her legs and doing a 360 degree spin outbalancing him the kicking him strongly propelling him away before he fell to the ground.

"Good have you given up or do you want more?"

Ichika stood up, and charge but before he can attack her or even grapple her she delivered a quick kick then multiple and continuous punches were delivered to him. He did another attack and after getting beat down multiple times he was just thrown to the ground, no matter what he did he always fell to the ground, being thrown, punched multiple times, kicked in the head, grappled until he can't breathe, all of that happened until he gave up.

"So will you let me train you in battle?"

"Ye-yeah!"

Ichika nodded vigorously as Claudiasmiled at him who was quite bruised and now panting.

* * *

It was a lighted room, very bright that you can see all of what's inside the room, nothing much were in it except some long lockers and long seats that decorated the room. The room was fully white, even the lights were white, the seats were white, and even the lockers were white, the only thing or one should appropriately call a person was there sitting was the only one who's not pure white, he was covered in bruises and one could hear his continuous breathing, Ichika was still panting as he sat at the locker room's seats. His bruises still hurt but he can do this, he can't believe how fast she was or how strong she was, but the thing he was most amazed off was she was able to disarm him and eventually defeated him.

"I am saying this for the Professor…sorry, Ichika-kun…he deceived you, he used—"

"He?"

"um…um…I mean she! Yeah she! She deceived you…"

A beautiful girl who was slightly older than him showed up and sat beside him, as usual she still wore her cheap and bit worn out suit, but even so she still looked beautiful wearing it, and it really looked good on her.

"Irene-san, what do you mean?"

"She…I mean he, no she used a tech suit."

"Tech suit?"

A weird expression or confusion and dubiousness appeared on Ichika's face as he looked at Irene looking at the pure white floor of the locker room.

"A tech suit is a special suit that increases the Professor's strength and speed to an over-average athlete's level…he no, she used it for against you even saying that he will be fighting unarmed…"

"But even so, an over-average athlete can't defeat or to tell it's impossible for an over-average athlete to defeat an IS…but she did that…even if she didn't equip that she can defeat me, if I stood up and attack her…"

"Yeah, the professor might be weak, but she's a great genius in technology and things…if she didn't equip the tech suit, her chances are lower but I bet she still can fight you with the proper instincts and if she had pushed you down, she will choke you until you pass out."

Ichika made a weird smile at her as she extended her hand to invite him to go with her.

"Your Byakushiki is waiting for you let's go."

* * *

"Thank you for sending in [Aeolus], Kunimistu…but your real crazy that your machine's in berserk! It's destroying much countries even ours! Damn you! But from what I've heard I can't really blame you…it was _her_ desire to do that…but if you hadn't programmed her like that she wouldn't do that!"

"If I hadn't do that the Parallaxis would be useless than the IS! That is the main difference of the Parallaxis from the IS…seriously stop calling me by my pseudonym!"

"I know I know but your true name's real weird…"

Well I'm currently talking to one of my friends from England…he's been complaining to me why'd things like this happened…maybe he's right, I know it…but the best thing that I did was to copy my own consciousness to her, it was the best thing that I did…I enjoyed being with her, and just talking to her…you can say that I'm like Pygmalion who fell in love with the thing that he created, and me and my creation were the same, we were alike…she was my ideal that I always had dreamed of, I don't want to destroy her…but it seems that I need to…If I was able to pick between her and the world I would pick her, even if she was just a machine…but I'm still hoping with the technology right now she could be alive or so…

"I know you don't like to destroy her but your machine…she's creating chaos just because of you."

"I know it's my fault for wanting to destroy the world…since high school no since elementary, I wanted to destroy the world…it isn't chuunibyou but a true desire, all I wanted was to destroy the world to end all the crap…Human kind's crap."

"haa, but you need to stop this, you really need to…you can have a life with her, I'm not going to raise my hands…I'll make sure that no one will know that you did that."

"Thanks James…I'll make sure that she won't get destroyed and I'll retrieve her and make her a living being…"

"Integrating a Parallaxis to a genetically engineered human body then developing a Parallaxis with a biological body? That's just crazy, but that'd be possible, since it's you that were talking about on that case very possible…her consciousness's based on yours but she evolved too much and developed her own."

"I can do it, literally but she'll still be connected to all Parallaxis and still be able to use [Resonance of the Twilight]…I promise to do that."

"Then good luck, I'll always be on your side so that's it…bye I still need to tune up [Aeolus] so that our ace can use it."

"Be sure to ask her to go here, where her beloved young man is"

Ichika's here and of course I'd know that that girl will want to see him again, and I'll send message to Houki and the other members of that kid's harem, so that if he falls for my female form, he will cry a lot, and I'll make the other girl's jealous…and also how much can this girls do just to see him again, and show it to Orimura-kun so that he would realize that they love him…and also to see their skills, I've heard that Houki's IS compatibility jumped from C to S in just a few months…that will only be normal, but rare…she would be equal to the five strongest in the world, just like me…that is the truth. I secretly monitored how Tabane-chan makes an IS and made one and sense my compatibility…and that reason why she was like that was perhaps due to her siscon sister.

"Yeah, yeah…"

James replied.

* * *

Ichika walked into a dark room where he can't see anything, it was only Irene guiding him while he walked. It was a fully dark room, no lights, it was just like he was thrown into a dark abyss and his only way to survive this was a very beautiful voice of a girl humming, it wasn't Irene, it wasn't just on his head but it was a true voice and that voice got near and near until Irene removed her hand, Ichika panicked but a tense yet soft hand held his hand instead, comforting him in the midst of the darkness and that darkness was quickly removed by the light that shone, making a very magical moment that the particles of light fell down from the ceiling, his view was filled with light and a very beautiful girl who had her hair slightly fluttering while she smiled, Ichika was quickly overwhelmed and enticed by her beauty. It was exactly Claudia smiling at him…

His mind, his hearth, his attention was focused on her, and only her.

"I'll show you the future…"

"Eh?" he responded in a few seconds.

"The future of the IS the sixth generation, the IS-Parallaxis hybrid, your improved-by-me unit version of Byakushiki Setsura."

A quick buzz was heard and in front of them was the new Byakushiki.

"It has two cores that will surely work together…An IS core and a Parallaxis core."

The machine in front of them was pretty much like the old one, it was still a machine that was pure white machine, but it had multiple wings, about six of it. Four circles that seemed like an angels hollows were behind it, attached to the two gigantic hexagonal containers that was directly attached behind the frontal armor and near the flank that seemed to be something, also eight small spheres were just floating around it revolving slowly.

The armor was improved and the gauntlets and the legs of the machine were redesigned and now seemed to be lighter almost just like a thin armor. Its left arm seemed to be bigger than the right but that was only armor that could be removed revealing a normal armored arm, further describing the left arm, it resembled a five-fingered claw that can also be used for close combat and long range combat since it can fire a beam, exactly [Setsura].

Its right arm was too, improved it was a normal arm but from the elbow down to the wrist was a weird armor that can be used to release a whip of energy or a concentrated beam that can slice of the absolute armor of the IS, furthermore the armor is also a fold-out armor that can release a metal claw of energy.

"The new Byakushiki has now solved the energy problems in the old versions, using my compact quantum energy generator, it can generate energy every minute so that you won't need to worry about shield energy, also the shield energy and the machine energy is now two different things, the shield energy is going to be used for the shield of course and the machine energy which is 6 times as large as the shield energy is going to be used for you attacks, abilities, one-off ability and many more furthermore it regenerates about 10% every second so no need to worry about the power…the machine energy can also work as auxiliary for the shield energy."

"So the Reiraku Byakuya will have enough energy?"

"Yeah…don't worry about if regenerates more than you need…it instantly releases to be an energy jam to your enemies and you can make your allies resistant to it or be stocked and to be used when you need it. There are four main armaments of this hybrid (Let's call it hybrid ok?) first is the [Setsura] that can release beams and works as a particle cannon, can also be an energy claw that can pierce though the absolute armor of the IS and the Gravity and Energy armor of the Parallaxis…The [Setsura Niigata], it can release a middle ranged whip that can restrict and suck the energy of an IS or a Parallaxis, release a beam, an energy claw, and an energy blade, the [Hexagonal Defense Plates] that can restrict an IS or a Parallaxis and absorb its energy and used it to release beams and of course to protect you from the attacks, the [Spheres] the circles that stick on the [Hexagonal Defense Plates]'s container and that spheres that surround the Byakushiki are the [Spheres], they have the same function as the [Hexagonal Defense Plates] but it has [Simultaneous Development armor]…"

Ichika made a very weird expression while listening to her, since he can't almost understand a thing which in turn made Claudia angry, very angry that she smacked him.

"Ouch! Claudia-san, why did you do that?!"

"Cause you're an Idiot! Listen to me or else your training will be harder!"

"Y-yeah!"

"With the multiple thrusters and controlled thrusters equipped to make it easier for an idiot like _you__ easily use ignition boost in both circular and linear motion…"_

_Ichika raised his hands and trying to ask a question which made Claudia stop and look at him with a serious gaze._

_"What is it?"_

_"What's the _[Simultaneous Development armor] from what you said…before…"

"Well at least you heard that, the [Simultaneous Development armor] is an armor that can be released to do multiple tasks the same time, and can also evolve through experience in fighting though its evolution's bit slow…Let's get back, its wings can also function like [Silver Gospel]'s wings that can release beams made of pure energy and also wide ranged energy attacks, the two Setsuras, the [Spheres] and the [Hexagonal Defense Plates] can also do that…So summarizing it for an idiot like _you_, your new Byakushiki Setsura's like a combination of the old Byakushiki Setsura, the Silver Gospel and the Silent Zephyrs or the Blue Tears. It doesn't have large foot stabilizers and has multiple pairs of wings that can be used and would make your flight easier. It can fly at a maximum speed of mach 5, and due to the thrusters, really lighter armor, and its faster speed in movement its mobility is increased several times. Your Byakushiki Setsura is now a multipurpose type of an IS, easily beating most of the last generation the 4th and the 5th too."

"So you can control the [Spheres] and the [Hexagonal Defense Plates] like the BTs?"

"Just like that, so you need to train much for doing that and you need to concentrate much to do it, I'll make sure I'll make it hellish training…I made a new Yukihira Nigata has the [Simultaneous Development armor] equipped to it, so it will be able to fight of multiple enemies or one enemy, and each of its releases can break though the armor, but you'll still need to get near the enemy to make sure…You can say that the new Yukihira Nigata is now a all-rounder type that can fight off multiple enemies or one enemy by releasing the armor and changing it."

"O-ok…so I'll be able to fight off multiple enemies the same time and one enemy too…"

Claudia seeing that Ichika can get something from her long explanation, smiled a bit but it was a very pure smile that Ichika notice and he was soon again taken to his own world looking at her.

"Yeah, I'll say why this unit's the first one that I call the sixth gen IS different from what I've done before…the sixth gen, I've done my best to do it, but without the [consciousness] that can sense anything, the Parallaxis is weaker, but it still can beat the IS in all of areas…but pretty much can do it…it might not be as advanced as the [Adaptive Evolution]…it's only a 'primitive version' of it, but the [Response Evolution] will be able to understand you, and be able of course respond to you in all times, letting you adapt to your current situation, but it only works on your will…so you pretty understand something?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Let's start…now go to the IS and it will instantly go into its default setting I'll begin configuring it to you so that you can now use the Parallaxis core in its first shift…oh, the Parallaxis core will be able to repair your IS while fighting…Now go, let us start training immediately!"

"Understood, Claudia-san…"

"Call me sensei!"

Claudia smacked Ichika in the head while he walked off going to the IS, but she did smiled while Ichika made a large sigh as he walked off.

* * *

I walked away from Claudia-san who kept scolding me.

I don't know why, but that is calling me. As I walked off going to the new Byakushiki, I felt that it was calling me; it was pure white just like snow. Snowy white and inorganic, this thing seems like it is waiting for me. That's right, like the last time; it's always been waiting. For this moment, just for this moment.

That pure white object was there waiting for me and I touched it, even it was the first time that I touched it felt very familiar, yet very unfamiliar.

"Oi start moving up Orimura-kun! You know how to wear an IS right? Leave your body to it! Trust it, it will be your partner!"

Being prompted I got to the IS with the opened armor who kneeled down as if I was its master, well that's cool, just like how [Akatsubaki] kneeled down when Houki rode it. The new Byakushiki Setsura, as soon as I ride it the armor closed up and it fitted me very tightly yet it was still comfortable. Just like the first time that I used Byakushiki, I felt that it was as if a part of my body that I can move freely.

My senses were heightened to much extent, my vision widened and got clearer letting me to see many things that I can't usually see while that was happening a warm feeling coursed through my body. Values spread though my vision, and I can understand them all like I've seen and understood them before.

"You feeling okay? Is there something wrong? The Parallaxis sensors are more advanced than the IS so it should work up right now."

"Yeah, I'm feeling alright…everything's fine"

I focused my vision to Claudia-san who stood just beside Irene-san, and they seemed to be talking of something while wearing that serious expression. Claudia-san summoned up at least 10 or 15 holographic windows as she smiled at me. She typed faster than anyone that I saw before, and it was really amazing typing using multiple holographic keyboards.

"Inputting all of Orimura-kun's data, and all the experience that the IS core had to the Parallaxis core. Integrating Orimura-kun's consciousness to sync with the machine."

"Professor what if _she_ hacked into this?"

"Don't worry about it just believe, I put my trust to what I've made"

Claudia-san's really a genius, she kept talking what she did as she typed, and she still that time smiled at me.

"Adding up some data from the old Byakushiki, and data from the White knight."

Did I hear her correctly? I heard she said 'White Knight'…Having finished the configuration Claudia-san closed all the window as Byakushiki lit off, releasing a blinding light as its armor changed and as my vision was filled with letters and graphs saying [Byakushi Setsura—Integration complete. Data Input complete. Now ready for use], a big circle representing shield energy encircled by six more small circles representing the 'machine energy' that Claudia-san spoke of at the bottom left of my vision above it was the weapons that I can use and the armaments of the Byakushiki and many more things were there.

Now it's time to begin this, if Claudia-san is right I'll be able to save the world with this, and I will do that.

'Good, I was waiting to see you.'

A girl's voice was heard I don't know who spoke but maybe it was Claudia-san?

* * *

In a grassy field that's not a part of this world, the sun shined off as the strong wind blew the fields, and it remembered one of summer, where it was hot and very humid yet it was very windy. In the field there wasn't much anything, but flowers lots and lots of flowers that beautifully bloomed, but the one standing in the middle of field of flowers was the one that will take one to a different world. Her black hair fluttered, her movements were full of grace, she was an overwhelmingly beautiful girl, who had black charming hair, hazel eyes full of happiness yet one can perceive her utter loneliness. She wore a simple dress topped over by her long cardigan, and on her head was a light straw hat.

"We'll meet again and that time I'll make sure that my sweet hugs will be warm…I promise that I will live as a being the same time being a machine."

She smiled off as she held her hat closely to prevent it from flying then she now kept thinking of that man who created her being and her consciousness, and that exact man is the one she fell for.

**A/N: Next chapter will be mostly about Ichika's harem and what is happening while Ichika's away, as you know Cecilia's in Britain having her new IS, a fifth gen [Aeolus] and is currently training, Houki's fighting off here using her 4****th**** gen Akatsubaki, Chalrotte and Lingyin's with Houki but Laura and Kanzashi's nowhere to be found…also next time will also be the training of Ichika using the new IS. I'm planning to add more weapons from Japan so it will be cool.**

**Sorry if the battle sucked but that was the only way for a person to fight an IS unarmed.**

**Thank you for reading and R&R!~**


End file.
